prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Al Perez
|birth_place = Tampa, Florida |death_date = |death_place = |resides= |billed= |trainer=Boris Malenko Steve Keirn |debut=1982 |retired= 2002 |}} Al Perez (July 23, 1960) is a retired professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Perez began wrestling as an amateur in high school and was one of the top athletes in his home state of Florida. He started professional wrestling in 1982. He formed a team in ICW with Joe Savoldi known as the "New York Rockers". Perez went on to make a name for himself as "The Latin Heartthrob" in World Class Championship Wrestling in 1987, where he was the top heel for several months. He was managed by Gary Hart and feuded with Kevin Von Erich, Kerry Von Erich and Dingo Warrior. In 1988, Perez moved to the National Wrestling Alliance's Jim Crockett Promotions with Hart and teamed with Larry Zbyszko along with feuding with Nikita Koloff and Dusty Rhodes. In 1989 he wrestled in Championship Wrestling from Florida, and he lost the FCW Heavyweight Championship to Dustin Runnels. In September 1990, Perez competed as The Black Scorpion, wrestling Sting in a losing effort at Clash of Champions XII. According to Ric Flair, Perez was always meant to be the Black Scorpion but quit after finding out he was going to lose. This doesn't seem to fit with the fact that Perez did compete and lose at COCXII. Perez debuted in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) in 1989 where he wrestled against the likes of The Brooklyn Brawler, Koko B. Ware, The Red Rooster, and Bret "Hitman" Hart. In the beginning of 1990, Perez left the WWF and appeared in WCW. Over the next several years, Perez competed in several independent promotions around the United States, including a return to Liberty All-Star Wrestling (LAW) in 2001 where he beat Jimmy Jannetty for the LAW Heavyweight title, before retiring from the business in 2002. Personal life Perez has a cousin who wrestles as Lou Perez, and two sons Michael and Cody. He currently works for UPS, as well as doing concrete work. Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*FCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-South Wrestling' :*Mid-South Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Wendell Cooley *'NWA New Zealand' :*NWA Australasian Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mark Lewin :*NWA New Zealand British Commonwealth Championship (2 times) *'NWA Western States Sports' :*NWA Western States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dennis Stamp *'Southwest Championship Wrestling' :*SCW Southwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Manny Fernandez * Supreme Wrestling Federation :*SWF Tag Team championship (1 time) - with Paul Orndorff *'World Class Wrestling Association' :*NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WCWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Caribbean Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWC North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWC World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Joe Savoldi *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 272 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. External links * Profile * Al Perez at Online World of Wrestling * Profile Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:International World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Western States Sports alumni Category:Southwest Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1960 births Category:1982 debuts Category:2002 retirements Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers